1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to recording elements and more particularly to photographic image recording elements having at least one layer containing a crosslinked polymer providing improved physical properties.
In addition, the invention relates to a method of making such improved recording elements.
2. Description of Related Art
Because of the sensitive nature of recording elements, particularly image recording elements and most particularly photographic image recording elements, it is an ongoing quest to find improved materials having physical properties that are compatible with the nature of the imaging element while at the same time providing improved physical properties especially with respect to abrasion resistance. While the invention is applicable to all types of recording elements, such as magnetic elements, optical disks, etc., it is especially applicable to photographic image recording elements. Therefore, throughout the remainder of this specification the invention will be described with respect to photographic elements. However, it is to be understood that the invention is applicable to all types of recording elements.
During the manufacture of photographic elements, for example, the film in various stages of completeness of manufacture is engaged by numerous surfaces including planar surfaces, rollers, and the like, and the film is rolled into huge rolls one layer upon the other for storage during the course of manufacture. Once a photographic film has completed the course of manufacture, it is still subjected to various forces in the exposure stage of its life including physical handling by the photographer, engagement of various surfaces in the various types of cameras in which it is employed and finally during the development stage when it can be subjected to numerous contacts in various types of development apparatus. During all of these operations, injury can be sustained by the film which will be demonstrated in the final product; thereby rendering the product, the image contained thereon, either inferior or useless.
Therefore, there is a need in the imaging art and particularly in the photographic arts to manufacture elements that are extremely resistant to any form of deterioration, especially with regard to contact with other materials including transport materials for moving the film from one location to another because of the damage that is likely to occur in these areas. Also, there is a need for photographic elements having at least one layer containing a crosslinked polymeric material that is highly abrasion-resistant, such as overcoat layers, subbing layers, transparent magnetic recording layers, the binder employing crosslinked polymeric material in accordance with this invention. In addition, there is a need for polymers for use in recording layers wherein a material having a greatly enhanced T.sub.g and modulus is required.